The Sweetest Love
by TheLastRomance
Summary: He pushed her away, she left. He chased after her, will she come back? NxM, please read and review! My first fanfic, and my first OneShot!


Hello! This is my first fanfic, so pardon if there are any spelling mistakes, or immature plot. :D I got inspired by people on do I decided to write my own one too :D

Hope you will enjoy this as much as I did!

-TheLastRomance

Disclaimer: I do not own any Gakuen Alice. Although I want to D: However, this fanfic belongs to me, and I did not copy the idea from any particular one plot, if there was one. But this plot was inspired from many many fanfics.

Enjoy!

**The Sweetest Love**

"Natsume Hyuuga…" the brunette thought as she turned around on her bed. It was way past midnight, and she had not fallen asleep yet. She was so worried about the raven-haired boy who was currently on a mission. She knew he had not come back yet as she had already checked his room around five minutes ago.

Feeling restless and the exact opposite feeling of sleepy, Mikan Sakura got out of bed, got out of her room, and headed towards her, no wait, _their_ Sakura tree. It was known to everyone in Alice Academy that the particular Sakura Tree belonged to _them_. Natsume and Mikan. Everyone too, knew, what the consequence was if anyone invaded their property.

She rested her pretty head against the trunk of the tree, gazing at the stars. Fourteen years old, she was no longer the childish girl who wore pigtails. Her brown hair had grown to the length of her waist, her honey-brown eyes became even more irresistible. Her curves, were those that captured every men's eyes, and were those that made any of their body parts catch on fire _mysteriously_. But her attitude, was still as childish as ever. This was what immensely annoyed Hotaru and Natsume.

"Natsume, where are you?" she was very worried. Suddenly, she felt her eyes watering. She started crying. "What if he died, what if he died?" she knew she was worrying too much as Natumse was skilled perfectly for missions. But still, nothing could stop him from failing his mission this time.

"Polka…"

She froze at the sudden voice beside her. The familiar nickname. Natsume. Slowly, she turned her head, afraid that she would be hallucinating. She was not. The oh-so infamous Black Cat was standing a meter away from her.

Instantly, she stopped crying. The smile that made sent every guy into heaven broke on her face. Actually, it was a smile, reserved only for Natsume.

Without saying anything, she flung herself at Natsume, hugging him, before starting to weep uncontrollably onto his shirt.

Natumse swallowed. This was the first time he had been so close to her. If he reached out his hand, he would be able touch her hair, her soft hair that she had grown long for him. If he allowed himself to breathe, he would be able to smell her, her scent that smelt wonderfully of strawberries and mint.

It made him wanting her so much, so much that his heart ached. If only she knew what she was getting herself into by getting close to him. She would probably regret it.

He took in a sharp intake of breathe as the wound on his stomach acted up.

Unexpectedly for him, Mikan heard it. She immediately pulled away from him, her worried eyes scanning his face, looking for any signs of weakness. Her eyes grew even larger as she spotted one. He groaned, partly because of the pain, and also partly because she would probably start fussing over him, and would not leave him alone. Even though he loved her deeply, he could not stand her sometimes.

But Mikan took that as a sign of pain. "Natsume! Are you alright?"

He was just going to reply "No" when suddenly his stomach acted up again. He gasped, before collapsing to the ground. "Go, away, baka" he said slowly, forcing each word out of his mouth.

"Natsume…" she started crying again. She knelt down beside him, touching his face lightly. "Natsume, are you okay?"

He tried to tell her to go away again. But he could not, the pain was unbearable. He gave up the fight, and his eyes closed.

In Natsume's room

Somehow, Mikan managed to bring Natsume into his room. She pulled his shirt up, and winced when she saw the big cut on his abdomen. She should have noticed it earlier. She should not have even hugged him like a crazy woman, it might have even worsen the wound. She started to cry.

It was a while before she realized that she should not cry, but instead try to help Natsume. Pulling herself together, she began to ransack his cupboard and drawers. She found in the bathroom wanted she was looking for, the first-aid box.

Mikan began to dress his wound, gently, taking care not to hurt him.

When she was done, she sighed happily, and looked at the time – 3 in the morning. For no particular reason, her eyelids suddenly felt heavy. She was exhausted. Contented, she fell asleep on the chair she was sitting on, beside Natsume, in his room.

In the morning

"What on earth is Polka doing here? Shouldn't her be in her room?" Natsume awoke, surprised to see Mikan sleeping in _his_ room.

His wound was better now. At least, it was not bleeding anymore. He got up from bed. Being careful not to disturb her, he went to the toilet to brush his teeth. Just as he closed the door, Persona was there.

Natsume was not surprised. Persona could go appear somewhere mysteriously, with no traces about where he came from, and where he would be leaving for. He stared at Persona coldly, who stared back at Natusme with no expression whatsoever.

Finally, Persona broke the silence. "What is _that_ girl doing there?"

"Don't you dare hurt her."

"And what if I do?"

Natsume gritted his teeth. "Then you would regret it for the rest of your life."

Persona smirked. "You would regret being so close to her."

Natsume let his bangs cover his eyes. He did. He regretting showing his soft spot to her, making her feel like she was the only girl who could be as close to him. But he regained his composure as quickly as he lost it. "If you dare lay one finger on her…"

"I could, now."

"Bastard."

Persona smirked again. This may be where Natsume got his smirk from.

"Remember Natsume, remember what would happen if you get anymore closer to _that_ girl outside," and with that, he walked out of the door, with Natsume watching from behind, making sure that he did not touch Mikan at all.

Natsume finally breathed when Persona left.

He walked to Mikan. Her face was buried in her arms, and her legs were up on the chair.

"Oi Polka." He tried to wake her up, unsuccessfully. She was a deep sleeper.

He then kicked her chair, and she jerked up suddenly. "Ohayo Natsume-kun…" she said sleepily, her eyes looking right into the crimson ones that were trying their hardest to look cold.

"Get a grip on yourself, Natsume," he said mentally to himself. "Go away, this isn't your room. It is mine, and I do not want someone as childish to wear polka-dotted panties here."

Mikan frowned. Was she imagining things, or was his voice colder? She stared at him, unable to response.

"Are you deaf? Didn't you hear me? I told you to go away."

"I helped you treat your wound! Aren't you supposed to thank me or something, instead of chasing me out of here?"

"Did I ask you to help?" he stared at her coldly. But inside, he was glad that she helped him when his stomach was hurting so badly. He was glad that she stayed in his room to watch over him. He was glad that she stayed up through the night to wait for his arrival back to the academy. But his expression did not soften at all.

Mikan flinched. "Fine," she said before turning and walking away. She was hurt. She was so downright hurt. What was it with him? So he wanted her to ignore him? Oh fine, he would do what he just wanted. This was the third time that he had said such words to her, and she had enough already. She would leave him alone.

Natsume stared at the open door where Mikan was just seconds ago. He regretted it. He was sorry. But he could not openly admit it, because of something stupid inside him called pride. But if he did admit it, Persona would go after Mikan.

He could not let Mikan get hurt just like that. Sure, he had a fifty-percent chance of winning Persona if they dueled against each other. But what about his sister, Aoi?

In the classroom

The whole class' mouth dropped open as Mikan went in. Four things that were abnormal:

She was not late. In fact, she was very early.

She did even greet the class with her usual "Ohayo!" like she did every morning.

She did not run over to Hotaru to try and hug her.

She was not wearing the famous "Sakura Mikan" smile.

What was wrong with her exactly?

Everyone just stared at her as she made her way to her seat, beside Natsume, who did not even cast a glance to her.

Hotaru went up to Mikan. "Mikan"

Mikan did not even look up at her.

The Ice Queen frowned. She was not at all used to Mikan ignoring her. Instead, it should be the other way round. "BAKA BAKA BAKA"

The whole class sweatdropped as Mikan was getting hit by Hotaru's famous Baka Gun.

"Mou Hotaru, that hurts," Mikan said rubbing her head.

"What is wrong with you, baka?" Hotaru ignore her previous statement.

"Eh? Nothing is wrong. Not enough sleep, perhaps?" Mikan forced a smile out of her lips.

"BAKA BAKA BAKA" the whole class sweatdropped again as Mikan got hit by the Baka gun again.

"Hotaru, stop hitting me with that baka gun! My mood isn't exactly great right now!" Mikan stood up, shouting at Hotaru. The whole class gasped. This one the first and only time that they saw Mikan shouting at Hotaru.

Hotaru just raised her eyebrows at Mikan, who's eyes were beginning to grew wide. She was too surprised by her own words. "Uh, sorry, Hotaru. I said before, not enough sleep," she grinned sheepishly.

Seeing Hotaru's blank stare, she knew that Hotaru believed none of the words that she had spoke. It was an awkward silence, before Mikan decided to get her bag and go out of the class.

Natsume, whose face was covered by his manga, was guilty. He never ever felt guilty before, even when he killed so many people for the academy. But now he was, for he knew that Mikan was upset because of him. Mikan got fed up with Hotaru because of him. The reason for the quarrel between them was also him.

It was the middle of Jinno's lesson, was when Mikan finally decided to step into class. She put on a blank expression as Jinno started to rain torrents of words at her. Seeing that she had no response at all, Jinno knew, also, that something was wrong with her. Despite all the scolding, he hated to admit that, Sakura Mikan was his favourite student. He then let her go to her seat.

Passing by Koko, she sent a mental message to him to tell him not to probe into her thoughts. At the corner of her eye, she saw him nodding. Koko was fond of Mikan, and had a crush on her just like every guy in their class had.

She smiled at Yuu, Sumire, Anna and Nonoko weakly when she passed them. But when she came to Hotaru, she looked in the other way. Hotaru, did not even try to look up at Mikan too.

Finally she came to her seat. But it was not before passing by Ruka, who squeezed her hand before she smiled back gratefully at him.

Natsume, in the middle, was burning with jealousy. Although Ruka was his bestfriend, it still did not change the fact that Mikan was his, and only his.

He felt that tinge of sharp pain in his heart when she ignored him totally. He wanted to hug her, he wanted to breathe her scent, he wanted to apologise to her. But he could not.

Mikan and Natsume spent their time in the classroom, refusing to look or talk to one another. It was only a few minutes before the class, including Jinno, realized that Natsume was the root of Mikan's problem. And it was only a few minutes after, that the class began gossiping about the two of them.

The two of the, tried to blank out their mind when they saw Koko looking intently at them, who then remembered what Mikan told him. He just shrugged when people asked him to read their minds.

During break

Everyone hurried out of the classroom, except for four people. Mikan stood beside Hotaru's desk. "Hotaru, can I sit beside you for the rest of today?" she tried to keep her volume down, but was heard by Natsume.

He blinked. So she was really avoiding him. But he had himself to blame. He should not have let her get that close to him in the first place.

Hotaru nodded, but not only after she had hesitated. She hated to admit it, but she would do practically everything to get the smile back on Mikan's face. Even if that meant giving 1000 rabbits away.

Mikan smiled sweetly at Hotaru, who smiled back at her. "Baka, let's go eat," said Hotaru. Usually, Mikan was the one dragging Hotaru out of the classroom to eat, complaining that she was hungry and everything.

To Hotaru's surprise, Mikan shook her head. "I'm not hungry. Why don't you go with Anna and Nonoko?"

Hotaru just shrugged and went away.

Ruka eyed his bestfriend, and then the brunette who was sitting in front. He walked out of the classroom, with the intention to leave the two of them by themselves. But after a while Natsume got up and followed him to the cafeteria.

Making sure that no one was in the classroom, Mikan started crying. The last time that she had cried so hard was when she was homesick, and wanted to visit her grandfather.

Now, she was crying for Natsume, the boy who claimed that she was annoying and irritating.

Natsume had barely taken five steps out of the classroom when he heard sobs. Surprised, he turned, and saw Mikan crying. Ouch. He could swear that he could feel his heart breaking. For a few minutes, he just stood by the door, watching her cry, not knowing what to do.

It was for that few minutes when Mikan could feel the temperature of the room rising rapidly. _Natsume_. She knew he was there. Wiping her tears quickly, she got up and walked out of the classroom from the front door.

She walked quickly, taking the long way to the cafeteria. It was not long before Natsume chased after her. She started to run too, when she heard the footsteps behind her quickening. But Natsume was used to chasing people in his missions. It was not a while before he managed to pull her arm.

She started to struggle, shaking her arm violently, not daring to face him yet.

On the other hand, Natsume was blanking out all the reasons why he should not do this. Finally, the opposing side gave in. There was no reason why he should not do this. None at all.

Using his other free hand, he pull her shoulder and she came face to face with him. Just at the moment, he closed the distance between their faces and his lips crashed on hers.

Mikan's eyes widened. He could feel her tensing up as he wrapped his arms around her slender waists, feelings all her curves. Gosh, she had a hell lot of curves.

It was a moment before she finally relaxed and closed her eyes, her arms around his neck. Seeing that she finally responded, he pushed his lips harder against her, demanding for entry. Slowly, she opened her mouth, and shivered as he explored her mouth cautiously.

She was wearing flavoured lipgloss, gosh he could just taste it. He could taste the strawberry flavor on her lips. Slowly, he pulled back a little, before licking her lips. She stood there, offering her lips to him, letting him do anything he wanted with her.

They were luckily that they were in the middle of nowhere in the school, while everyone had gone down to the cafeteria for lunch. Just the two of them, alone.

Natsume hadn't enough. It was just the beginning. His heart thumped as he wanted her so much. He wanted her so desperately. It sort of consoled him that she felt the same way, at least he thought she did.

He pushed her to the wall behind her. They were making out so furiously , that every kiss he gave her seemed to be hot and full of motion.

They might as well be kissing for more than two minutes, and finally he pulled away, gasping for air. It was wonderful, earth-shattering. He just stood there, breath battering her hair, eyes closed.

She removed her hands from his neck and let them hang limply at her side. Her heart was beating so fast that she thought he would hear. She was nervous, and she did not know what to say.

"Mikan, I love you," he said as he pulled back slightly, and became face to face with her. Their noses were touching, and he was trying really hard to restrain himself from kissing her again.

Her eyes widened at his words. He called her by her name. He said he had loved her. She just stared blankly at him.

He pulled back more away from her, and suddenly both of them could breathe again. "This is wrong, I should have expected it. I should not have started it in the first place. After teasing and humiliating you… This is all my wishful thinking. Sorry," he said before walking away.

"Natsume!" Mikan called out.

He stopped in his tracks.

She walked towards him, facing him. She brought a hand up to his face, touching it. "I love you too, Natsume," was all that she said before tip-toeing and bringing her lips to his, once again.

It was a much shorter one than the first one they had, but it had all what Mikan wanted to say. It was sweet, gentle and full of passion.

When Mikan finally pulled back, she smiled at him. Natsume hugged her tightly. He finally had her. She finally was his. She was a property of Natsume Hyuuga, the Black Cat.

I'm sorry for the rushed ending, also for mainly focusing on Mikan and Natsume. I don't know how to bring Hotaru's blackmailing into the story, so yeah. That's about it.

Please review! It's my first fanfic, so please tell me where I can improve. I know it's a bit boring.

Thank You!


End file.
